<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daisies by m8rcs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523081">daisies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8rcs/pseuds/m8rcs'>m8rcs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Florist Na Jaemin, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Soft Na Jaemin, Soft Park Jisung (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8rcs/pseuds/m8rcs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a sudden visit on jaemin's flower shop turns out not be a bad thing after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno &amp; Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno &amp; Na Jaemin &amp; Park Jisung, Na Jaemin &amp; Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>daisies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ah, it's been too long since i wrote fics. please excuse any plotholes in this one. i'm trying to get back my passion. do tell me your opinion on my twitter @m8rcs! hope you guys enjoy this not so good fic! love you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the ring jingles through the room indicating that someone is entering the small and pretty flowers shop. putting down a bouquet he recently decorated, jaemin put his infamous grin that could make everyone sworn over it to greet the stranger. </p><p>when he looked at the door, he couldn't see anyone at all so he shrugged his shoulders and was about to turn around when a small figure near his rack of daisies. a kid that seems like around 5 years old gaped at the sight of the pretty flowers in front of him, making jaemin smile at the adorable sight. </p><p>he then silently walks to the kid before crouched down next to him, "that's a daisy if you're curious about their names" jaemin mutters, fingers pointing on the beautiful flower that has been prettily arranged on the rack. shocked at the sudden voice next to him, the kid jumps upon seeing jaemin by his side and step back, as if adding a space between them. </p><p>"who are you?" he asks, missing two teeth making him look ten times adorable than before. now he's close to him, jaemin notices how the boy has a puffy cheek that he would want to pinch so badly but manages to hold himself back. aside from that, he seems as if he's just getting out of his kindergarten near the shop. </p><p>"i am the owner of this shop, my name is na jaemin but you can call me nana," jaemin says, too cheery for his good. afraid of scaring the little kid in front of him, he tones it a little bit down. "what's your name?" jaemin asks when the kid didn't say anything. "jisung, lee jisung" he mumbles, still staring at the flowers. </p><p>"do you like this flower?" jisung nods, grinning a little bit, showing off his cute cheeks more. "wait here," jaemin mumbles, getting up from his position and going to the counter. bringing out his scissors and goes back to the previous place, cutting one of the flowers and setting it inside the front pocket of jisung's shirt. </p><p>"there, it looks pretty on you," jaemin grins, proud of what he has done while jisung frowns. "but i don't have money to buy this" showing off his empty pockets to jaemin when the older one shook his head. "don't worry, it's free" jaemin says, "where are your parents, jisung?" he continues, trying to spike up some conversation with the adorable kid. </p><p>"daddy is busy, so he comes late today. i saw your shop from the school and i asked for the guard to bring me here" he says, hands pointing to the kindergarten as what jaemin expected he came from. the two of them soon fall deep into conversation, with jaemin teaching jisung every flowers' names and tell him the meaning behind those. </p><p>shutting down his computer with a sigh, jeno swears his back is starting to ache due to him sitting on the chair since this morning till now. he's kinda regretting his decision for taking this project, that he now is suffering from the lack of rest he gets.</p><p>this is week is pretty hectic for jeno and his workers. the company is currently handling three projects at the same time, making all of them work overtime than usual. rearranging all the papers on the table into the files back, jeno pushes the button of the phone and calls his secretary to enter his room. </p><p>"could you check all my schedules for tomorrow and see if there's something i should not forget?" jeno asks as soon as his secretary is standing in front of him. the girl then proceeds to read all of his schedules, reminding him that he has two important meetings about the project in the morning and evening which he just nods silently. when everything is done, jeno dismisses her and quickly gets up from his seat, stretches out his body and he could hear some of his bones crack. </p><p>"uhm sir" his secretary mumbles, peeking at the door. "you forgot about jisung" four words enough to make jeno's eyes widen as he quickly gathers his things. the ride to jisung's kindergarten took almost 30 minutes from the office since the traffic is so busy today. the thing is usually this week, his brother will pick jisung up from his school, leaving jeno with his overloaded works at the office. but this morning, taeyong apologised for not being able to help him since he went to pick up their parents at the airport along with jaehyun leaving jeno with no choice but to pick him by himself. </p><p>due to his works, jeno seems to forget about it. not even once the thoughts coming up to his mind. stressing over the fact that the works have been on his ass since a few weeks ago. jeno is not a person to drive his car as fast as this but certain times like this he would desperately push the pedal and drive dangerously fast. too many thoughts as in jisung will sulk with him has been playing on his mind since at office. knowing the small kid, he would not easily forgive jeno at all considered it has been 1 hour since he's out. </p><p> </p><p>"are you always on your own when your daddy comes late?" jaemin asks curiously, arranging the flowers while constantly peeking at jisung who is now sitting happily on the stool while playing games on jaemin's phone. "yes. sometimes chenle would stay with me too but today he's absent so i'm by myself" jisung frowns, remembering how his best friend is not here with him today, leaving him alone and bored at staring over the plain floor. </p><p>jaemin nods, registering everything in his mind. then the idea pops up, "you could stay here every time your daddy is late. or you can invite your best friend too if he wants" jaemin says enthusiastically, both of them grinning at each other and jisung nods happily at the idea. it's not a bad idea, jaemin is always by himself too if donghyuck is not here to entertain his ass so he could appreciate some extra partner in his shop. </p><p>while jaemin and jisung are too engrossed in their world, jeno frantically jogs from his car to the school guard, but there's no sign of his little boy at all. pulling out his phone, he immediately dials renjun's number asking if he sees jisung today but the latter told him that chenle is not going to school because of his sickness so he's not able to meet jisung today. slightly groaning he cuts the call once he bid a goodbye to the older and walks to the guard. </p><p>"do you see my son? his name is lee jisung" jeno asks, the guard then nods making jeno sighs gladfully. "he told me to bring him to that flower shop opposite the school," he replied, pointing at the small but well-decorated flower's shop. jeno nods and mumbles a thank you to the guard and proceeds to walk to the said shop. </p><p>"nana's garden" was written as the sign of the shop. 'it's cute' is the first thing coming to his mind. smiling a little bit at the decoration, jeno pushes open the door making the ring above the door jingles. from his position, he could make out his little son who is sitting on the stool while holding an unfamiliar phone. when the small heard someone enters the shop, he immediately turns around and eyes widen and a frown attached on his adorable face. at that moment, jeno knows he fucked up. </p><p>a visible pout attached on the boy's lip, turning back from his daddy who is sheepishly smiling at him. jaemin has told jisung that he would be at the back, to take care of new stock to be put as an exhibition. jeno slowly skips to his son, back hugging the small creature while muttering 'sorry's over and over again. but the kid won't budge at all and keeps ignoring his dad. </p><p>"i'm sorry jisungie, dad was too busy i forgot that taeyong uncle won't pick you up today" he coaxes, trying to put his fingers under jisung's chin but the younger only huffs angrily and jumps over the stool, running to the store where jaemin was going. shooking his head at his son's tantrum, he kinda deserves it to be honest. he should remember when to pick jisung up on time. </p><p>jaemin who was struggling to pick up the box suddenly jumps when a figure hugs his legs. he nearly stumbles upon the box and falls by his face first if it's not because of his stable stance. "sungie? what are you doing here? you shouldn't be here, there are too many boxes here" he says, dropping to his knees. </p><p>when he hears sniffles from the kid, he panicked and immediately engulfs the kid with a hug, patting his back and coos comfortingly. "hey, why are you crying?" he mutters, still patting the kid's back. "daddy's here" a small voice belongs to jisung reply. </p><p>jaemin immediately gets up and holds jisung out, walking to the counter again where an awkward-looking man in the suit is standing, looking very stressed. upon hearing steps coming out from the store, jeno quickly turns around only to meet with a pretty looking boy, a frown attached on his cute lips. to sum it up, the boy is so pretty till jeno couldn't take his eyes off him. </p><p>for jaemin, he undeniably thinks that jeno is attractive too. even though he looks like someone who just faced a typhoon, but still the suit managed to make him look hot and handsome. erasing his thoughts, jaemin scowl at the man for making the little kid he adores cries. "are you his daddy?" jaemin asks monotonously and if he sees jeno shocked over his tone then he decides not to say anything about it. </p><p>"yes i am," he says, clearing his throat awkwardly, feeling scared when he sees his son smirking at him. this little devil, jeno thinks. "i am lee jeno, i am here to pick up my son," jaemin nods, "why are you late?" he says, taking a chance to look at jeno up and down, admiring the visual that this man holds. </p><p>"i've been too occupied with work since morning till i forgot that my brother wasn't able to pick him up. i am sorry for troubling you mr.." jeno stops, "jaemin, na jaemin. call me jaemin, no need to be so formal" he says, introducing himself. jeno nods, mentally noted at how pretty the name is. </p><p>"i am sorry jaemin for troubling you. there's a lot in my mind recently and it's slipped up from my mind" jeno says, scratching his neck awkwardly. jaemin sees the dark circles forming underneath jeno's eyes and he feels sad and understanding about his situation. jaemin nudges the kid behind him and telepathically tells him to greet his dad. jisung frowns but jaemin only encourages him more. </p><p>the kid wordlessly walks to his dad and hugs jeno's legs, making the latter smile, jaemin thinks that's the prettiest smile he ever sees. that evening, jaemin suggests for him to let jisung come to his shop whenever he's done with school so the kid won't be bored which jeno immediately agrees. </p><p>he also offered to make some tea for him to relax, which jeno gladly took the offer and admired the whole decorations of the shop. if jaemin and jeno did share numbers between each other and constantly meet outside aside from talking about jisung then it's none of our business to talk about. </p><p>perhaps jisung got a new place to hang out at and a new daddy at the same time. for sure the kid is not complaining at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>